


before mine

by enchantedhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Hosie, Infidelity, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Physical Abuse, Suicide, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie
Summary: Can Josie and Hope beat the obstacles?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman/Landon Kirby
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	before mine

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters are adults in this story.

It was a few hours before that event in which Josie’s life would change forever. She met Hope a few months before the date of her wedding with Landon and now her head was a complete mess. She doesn’t know what Hope Mikaelson did to her, the only thing she knows is that she no longer wants to share her life with Landon.

- _Flashback 24 hours before the wedding_ -

_"I... I've been thinking about it and I don't think that getting married it's a good idea", she whispered as she kept her gaze fixed on an expressionless Landon on the other side of the table._

_"I beg your pardon. I think I didn’t hear you well, my love. For a moment it seemed to me that you intended to end our engagement" he said without taking his icy gaze from the brown eyes that showed the terror she felt._

_"That's... that's exactly what I said, Landon. I don't think that getting married it's a good idea. I don't love you anymore.”_

_"It's because of her, right? Because of Hope" he said with remarkable disdain in his words. Josie kept her head down looking at her fingers. Landon knew he didn't need an answer, Josie’s silence said it all. Josie was in love with Hope. Landon stood up and went to sit next to Josie so he could avoid making a scene in the restaurant._

_"Listen carefully, Saltzman" he murmured in her ear as his hand closed tightly around the wrist of the brown-eyed. "You just can't come here and end our engagement so you can run away with that slut. You just can't, and you know why?"_

_He waited for an answer as his other hand roamed Josie’s jaw. "The answer is simple; you can't break our engagement because I love you, Josie, I love you. And if you're not mine, you're not going to be for someone else. So, if you don't want me to kill Hope with my own hands, you're going to go to the church tomorrow and you will say those vows that will tie up us forever, do you understand?" he asked with anger in his voice without releasing the grip he had on the wrist of the girl who still remained in silence._

_"I... Landon, I don't..." she sighed and nodded. "I understand."_

_She whispered fighting with all her strength to not shed a tear in front of the man who was already standing, leaving her there alone and thoughtful._

\----------------------------------------------------

Three hours had passed since Landon left her alone in that place. Josie didn't have the strength to leave immediately, her mind going over and over again to the words of the monster that will become her husband. When she finally decided to get out of there, there was only one idea in her head, ' _protect Hope and forget about her_ '.

However, she needed to talk to someone, she needed someone to tell her what was the right thing to do and that everything would be fine. She needed Lizzie.

"Please Lizzie, pick up" she murmured while the dial tone filled her car, even though she was on her way already to Lizzie’s apartment.

"Hey, Josie!" Lizzie answered after the third call, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm three minutes away from your apartment, please tell me you're there."

"I'm here. What’s wrong?"

”I’ll tell you when I get there”.

Josie’s call made Lizzie feel too anxious, so she was already waiting for Josie at the doorstep when the girl came. When Josie saw her, she threw herself into her arms and could not help to let out the tears she had contained from the restaurant.

"Josie, what's wrong?" she asked again, caressing her sister’s back as she directed her towards the sofa, "Please talk to me", she said with a choked voice. Seeing her sister like that was tearing her apart.

"He's going to... Landon, he's going to kill her. I love her and he knows it. I love her and he's going to kill her."

"What are you talking about?” Lizzie’s voice was full of fear. Even though she knew her sister, and knew what Landon was capable to do, she needed to confirm it.

"Hope" she whispered, "I'm in love with her and I wanted to end my engagement with Landon, but he told me he will kill her if I don't marry him."

Josie’s revelation hit Lizzie with so much force that she couldn't help but yell in surprise. She knew that Landon was a bit crazy, but she never imagined he could be a murderer.

"You're joking, right?"

Josie shook her head and showed her the wrist full of bruises because of the force that Landon infringed on it.

"Oh my God! He's crazy! You can't marry him, Josie, look what he did to you. Who assures you that he's not going to kill her anyway? How do you know that he's not going to hurt you again?" she said looking at her sister horrified.

"No, Lizzie. Landon is not going to hurt me. He loves me" she whispered dubiously, "I’m going to get as far away from Hope as possible. I need to keep her safe. I won’t forgive myself if something happens to her because of me".

"You can't do that, Josie. You love her."

"I've already decided it, Lizzie. I need you to help me. Help me protect her. I beg you."

Lizzie didn't know if it was the pain that was projected in Josie’s words or the fear of losing one of her friends, but she nodded. She will help her sister.

\---------------------------------------------------

-The wedding day-

"She can't marry him, Lizzie."

"You should tell her that you love her, Hope."

"I already did. I also asked her to run away with me. But Josie doesn't love me. She told me that I should go away, that I need to forget her."

"Josie is marrying Landon to protect you, Hope. She loves you. Only you”.

"If Josie loved me as much as you say, she would be here right now. Ready to run away with me and not getting ready for her wedding."

Lizzie approaches Hope and gives her a letter, although she had sworn to Josie that she would keep the letter until after the wedding, she couldn't bear to see Hope suffer.

**Hope:**

**I write you these lines with the hope that when you read them you understand why I can’t be with you. I love you, Hope.**

**I love you with everything I have and that's why I must let you go. He knows how I feel, and he wouldn't allow it. That is why I have decided to take care of your heart before mine and marry him. Forgive me, darling.**

**Always yours, Josie.**   


  
"I need to do something, Lizzie" she said desperately.

  
.  
"I think I have a plan".  
_____________________________________

"If there is anyone who knows anything that can prevent this marriage from being consumed, speak now or stay in silence forever."

"I OBJECT!" Hope screamed, bursting into the church being followed by Lizzie.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Landon yelled, getting closer to her, preventing Hope to take a further step towards Josie. “You're not going to get close her" he said taking her arm tightly, "Josie is going to be my wife and neither you nor anyone else is going to get in the middle of that. Josie Saltzman is mine" he murmured furiously and pushed Hope, causing her to stumble and fell to the ground as he approached Josie. "I warned you, Saltzman. I told you that I was going kill Hope with my own hands if you not marry me, but even if we get married... she will be a problem..." he took a weapon from the coat of his suit and pointed it at Hope. "I still think she should die" he smiled looking at Josie.

"Put the gun down, Landon, please. You're not a murderer." Josie shouted desperately as she looked around for help among the guests who stared at the scene petrified.

"I'm doing this for us Josie. I'm doing this because I love you..."

"Even if you kill her, I will never love you. My heart and my soul belong to Hope, for me there is no one else." 

Josie’s words were spinning in Landon’s head, his jealousy overpowering his little sanity. He had been in love with Josie Saltzman since they were in school, and he could swear she would be the mother of his children. He never thought that someone would end up with those illusions. Not knowing how, he approached Hope who was still on the floor. Landon no longer owned himself. The jealousy and rage clouded everything; he extended his hand ignoring the cries of all those around him.

'BOOM' was the last thing he heard before being struck by a couple of guests, his gaze settled on a Josie full of blood, which evidently did not belong to her, as it came from Hope’s chest. Landon shot directly into her heart.

"NO, HOPE, PLEASE. I LOVE YOU. DON'T LEAVE ME, DONT LEAVE ME”, Josie shouted disconsolately as Lizzie tried to push her away from Hope’s lifeless body, though Lizzie was also shattered, she knew Josie needed her.

Josie’s screams returned Landon to reality, the weapon was still resting in his hands and he directed it to his temple "JOSIE" he shouted, catching the girl's attention "You're right, I am not a murderer" he smiled, "Maybe you’re not going to be with me, but now I know you’re not going to be with her either" he spat the words in disgust and pulled the trigger.

"BOOM" was all Josie heard before everything went dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boom" is the only thing Josie repeats over and over in her room at the psychiatric hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and I changed it a little bit so it fit the characters and my pov now 
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so I apology for any mistake 
> 
> You can find my on twitter: @enchantedhosie


End file.
